Hidden secrets, Dark terror
by ashbringer32
Summary: Alexandra Hendricks gets reassigned to NCIS in DC from LA. When a bomb nearly takes out the top team, and Hendricks's new friends, and her secrets begin to come out, can she keep her cool and her job?
1. Chapter 1

-Office of Special Projects, LA-

Alexandra Hendricks, also known as Alex, was just getting in when Henrietta Lange, Operations manager for the OSP walked up to her.

"Hetty, ma'am" She said, "Good to see you."

"Alex, remember two weeks ago?" she asked.

"Yes," the young blonde said, "I put in for a transfer to DC."

"Exactly," The shorter woman said handing her a piece of paper.

Alexandra looked at the note, then said "It got approved?"

"Pack you bags," was the answer, "We are gonna miss you."

Alex was spending the rest of the day getting ready to move to the NCIS agency base in Washington DC, when she got to her car and saw a manila envelope. In it was a few hundred dollars, and a note. The note said that the agents in OSP were going to miss her, and pooled some money to help her get started in DC with an apartment

-later that week, in DC-

Alexandra pulled up to the NCIS base in DC and got out of the car. She found that Vance greeted Alexandra when she came into the office.

"Greetings, Agent Hendricks," He said.

"Hello, sir," She said, "And might I say, that I think I will like it here."

"Hope so," Vance informed, "Unfortunately, the only place we have room in is new team we are forming."

"Really?" was the response.

"Yes," was the answer from Vance, "If you want it."

"I guess," she said, "I will take it."

She then left to get to her post, in her new team. She seemed scared the whole way.

Author's note: Though this chapter starts of in LA, it is just explaining things. The LA team will not have anything to do with the story at large, so this is not going to be a true crossover.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexandra was getting out of the office of Director Vance when someone came up to her.

"Agent Hendricks?" The man asked.

"Yes," She said, "and you are?"

"Henry Washington," He said, "The team leader for your team."

"And him?" was Alexandra's next question.

"Robert Johnson," He said, being courteous.

The team went to where they were assigned to be, which was not far from Team Gibbs. Alexandra was sitting not too far from the members of team Gibbs. Her new team was a recently formed one, and the leader had little experience leading a team of his own. The new team was just hanging out when a package arrived.

"What is this?" one of them asked.

Alexandra was worried and asked if she could take a listen. She found a ticking and realized what was going on.

"Bomb," She said.

"What?" Agent Henry Washington, her team leader said.

"BOMB!" she screamed as everyone was panicking.

Everyone got out just as the bomb exploded. everyone was wondering what was happening, while Alexandra was ticked.

"Alright, whoever sent that cursed bomb is getting a bullet in his/her head," She said angrily.

"Calm down," Vance told her.

"I know sir," She said, "I just don't want to lose any potential friends in here."

They agreed and stood around trying to figure out what to do now. Alexandra moved off a ways to make a call.

"Hello," came the answer from a male voice.

"Hey dad," She said.

"Oh," He told her "Hey, Alex."

"Listen, Mike told me you were in DC not long before I transferred over here," she said, "So, I hoped we could talk, and smooth things over between us."

"Alright," He said.

Alex hung up and stood there, knowing that All hands would be on deck for this one. That was when she heard "Alexandra Hendricks?"


	3. Chapter 3

Alexandra turned around and saw her old friend from the LA Police Department. She was glad, but surprised.

"Jeremiah?" She wondered, "Is that you?"

"In the flesh," He said, gladly.

"What are you doing in DC?" She asked.

"Feds reassigned me here a couple of months ago," was the answer.

"I forgot they tapped you for the FBI,"

A couple of months ago, Jeremiah Stevenson was 'tapped' for the FBI. he seemed excited at the time. Alexandra decided to introduce him to NCIS.

"Hey guys," She said, "this is my old friend Jeremiah Stevenson."

"Agent Stevenson," He corrected, "Federal Bureau of Investigation."

Alexandra mentioned that NCIS was bombed, and that they could use help. Jeremiah said he would talk to his boss, Tobias Fornell. The teams of NCIS agreed that they might need more help to solve this problem, if they were indeed the target.

"So, What now?" Alexandra said

"NCIS looks into the bombing," Stevenson said, "And I inform Fornell about this, see what the FBI can do."

"Good Idea, agent Stevenson," Vance said.

Stevenson left and NCIS began to collect the evidence of the bomb.

-the next week-

The rest of the week was spent trying figure out what happened. Evidence showed that it was a kind of pipe-shaped time bomb. Alexandra was lucky that she had a nearly same experience. She walked around her small apartment and looked a picture. It was of her and her first love.

"Katie," She said, "I miss you."

Katelyn Walker was Alexandra's friend throughout high school, as their fathers were both marines in the same squad. When she told Katie she had romantic feelings for her, it began a relationship between the two. Katie was murdered not long before their graduation day. Then she shortly after graduating, came out to her family, which caused her to get disowned. Her sexual orientation destroyed her relationship with her family, and was potentially a threat to her job in NCIS, with things as tense as they are right now. She turned away from the picture and left.

"I gotta let go," She muttered to nobody in particular as she left.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexandra was sitting at her desk working on the bombing case when Ziva David and Anthony Dinozzo of Team Gibbs came up to her.

"Alex," Ziva said, questioningly, "Do you have any family named Michael Hendricks?"

"Yeah," She answered, "My brother. Why?"

"Come with us," Tony said.

They went down to Autopsy, where Alexandra saw the body of her brother. She nearly broke down then and there. She left and found her father talking to Director Vance. She was shocked.

"Uh, hey, dad," She said, holding out her hand.

Her father hugged her. Then he told her he was sorry for disowning her. Some of the others were shocked.

"Dad," She said, "I think we should talk later."

"No," He told her, "We need to talk now."

"I think you should go," She told him leaving to get back to work.

"Alex," Her father said a bit loud, "I did not mean to react to you saying you were gay that way I did."

Alexandra stopped, looked at the people looking at her, and knew her secret was out. She stormed over to her father.

"DAD!" She said in an angry, threatening manner, "GET OUT OF MY WORK, AND OUT OF LIFE!"

He did so, saying that if she ever calmed down, to call. Alex then left and spent a few minutes in the bathroom, crying. She was shocked to find Ziva standing over her.

"Did you come to tell me that Vance wants me out of NCIS?" Alex asked through her tears.

"No," Ziva said, "We may not be on the same team, but I know what it is like to have secrets come out that you do not want people to know."

"You do?" Alex asked.

Ziva nodded, and told her about her first few months in NCIS, and the secrets she kept hidden. She then told Alex that no matter what the others thought, she did not care about Alex's private life. As she left, Ziva told Alex that Vance wanted to speak to her. Alex went to see Vance.

"Director?" Alex asked, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Hendricks," He said, "Sit."

"I am certain you want to know why you should keep me around," Alex told him, "And it is all in my file."

"I know," He said, "Two years in NCIS, and three in the LA Police Department. All dedicated to protecting people, and catching criminals."

"And that is the reason I should stay," Alex told him.

"You should still be punished," Vance told her, "So you will be pulled off of field work, but remain on your team working on the bomb case with the FBI."

"What?" Alexandra said, "Why?"

"You let your personal issues disrupt the order of the job," Vance told her, "and I want to make sure that this little secret is the only issue you had.

"Alright then," Alexandra said, "And I promise that nothing else will go wrong."

"See that it doesn't," Vance said as Agent Hendricks left the office.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexandra Hendricks was back at work, when she spotted her coworkers looking at her and smiling. She just went back to work on frying to figure out how a pipe bomb was designed to be timed. That is when she spotted something, in the pictures Abby, from the forensic lab, left her. She called her team and Jeremiah Stevenson over.

"I think I have something," she said.

"What is it?" Stevenson asked.

"Okay, first a question," She told them, "How do you set up a pipe-time bomb, Wrap it in a package get to NCIS with it without blowing yourself up?"

They were quiet for a moment before Stevenson spoke up. he said "You set up a remote activation system."

"Exactly, she responded, holding up the picture she was looking at earlier, "Notice what these fragments are?"

"They look like cell phone parts," Johnson, the other member of her team said.

"Wait," Washington said, "Your saying that someone called the bomb?"

"Maybe," Alexandra said, looking at the other pictures "The craftsmanship of this bomb is impeccable."

"So?" Came the question.

"I think the work looks almost military or something," Alexandra mentioned

"You mean," Stevenson said, trailing.

"Guys, I think we might be looking for a Marine specializing in demolitions," Alexandra told them, "Or explosives."

at that time Ziva called them over to listen to a recording. Alexandra's brother was on it.

_"LT," Michael said, "What the hell did you do?"_

_"What do you mean Corporal?" was the question from the LT._

_"That bomb you made was used to blow up my sister's work place," Michael said_

_"You helped," Was the response._

_"And now I regret it, sir," Michael said._

There was a fight on the recording, where Michael was killed. Alexandra just then asked why they world the killer did not take the recording. No one had the answer so she left to get a snack. Gibbs followed.

"Hey," He said.

"Huh?" Alex wondered, "Oh, hey Gibbs."

"You alright?" He asked.

"You do not lead my team," She told him.

"I know," He said.

Alex told him about her feelings over the past week.

"I am just frustrated," Alexandra said, "About all this."

"I understand," Gibbs said.

"Good to know," she told him, "It's just that my brother's murder, and my dad outing me hurts."

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"My father and I never saw eye to eye," Alexandra said, "So when I came out, he disowned me."

"I see," Gibbs said, "What your father did earlier hurt you."

"Yeah," Was the response.

Gibbs smiled and said, "Just tough it out, it gets better."

"Thanks Gibbs," Alexandra said as Gibbs left.

When she left that evening, she went to her father's house...


	6. Chapter 6

Alex was in her car looking at her old house (She is surprised her family still lived there). She was mentally battling herself for a good few minutes.

_"Come on, Alex," Part of her said, "He surely forgave that outburst earlier."_

_"Yeah, right," The other part said, "you know the old man."_

_"He won't be mad if you just own up to overreacting," The rational part retorted._

The rational part won out, and Alex walked up to the door and knocked on it. A teenager opened.

"Hey sis," The girl said.

"How are you Emily?" Alexandra said.

"Fine," Was the answer from her sister, "Want to come in?"

"Sure," Alexandra said.

They got into the house and Emily called for their parents. Their parents came down and hugged Alex. She said she was sorry for the way she acted to her father. Currently retired Captain Hendricks said it was his fault Alex got angry. He said he did some soul-searching and realized that everything that happened to his middle child was because he refused to listen to her.

"Dad," She said.

"Alex," He told her, "I am sorry about the mess I got you in."

"It is alright," Alexandra said, "I am just stressed about Michael's death."

"Wait," Emily said, "Michael's dead?"

"Yeah," Was the answer.

Emily ran up to her room for a moment. Alex spoke to her parents and told them that they did a great job raising her, and not to beat themselves up for how she turned out. Emily came back down with a tape recorder. She handed it to Alexandra.

"What is this?" Alex wondered.

"A recording of the last conversation Michael and I had," Emily told her, "He wanted it handed over to NCIS if anything happened to him."

"Thanks sis," Alex said.

"Just make sure whoever killed Michael is locked up for a long time," Was Emily's response.

Alex said that she will, and left. She went to bed that night tired, but happy.

-The next day-

Alexandra walked into NCIS to find Director Vance at the elevator door.

"Vance," Alex said surprised, "Nice to see you."

"I wanted to talk, Hendricks" Vance said, getting in the elevator and turning it off.

"About what?" was the question.

"Yesterday, You got out of line, and angrily told your father to leave," Vance said.

"He outed me," Alexandra said, "I was angry."

"And you still behaved unlike an NCIS agent should," He told her.

"So?" Alex asked feeling vexed, "What do you want me to do?"

"Just watch yourself," Vance answered, "And you can work in the field, if you need to."

"Thanks," Alex said.

She then got out of the elevator to the joint teams who were trying to find a connection. Alexandra handed the recording she got from her sister to Gibbs and explained that it had information they needed to hear. They pressed play.

_"Emily" Michael said, "I might not live much longer."_

_"What do you mean brother?" Emily Hendricks asked._

_"My CO, LT. Jason Carter made a bomb," He said, "And I helped."_

_"Why would you do that?" Was the next question._

_"He said it was for the best," Was the answer, "Now I fear he might be wanting to 'clean the mess.'"_

The questioning went on like that for a few minutes when they got a call for another dead marine. Alexandra knew this was no coincidence, and that someone is covering up their crime.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexandra and the teams managed to get to the crime scene to arrive on a grisly scene. Johnson was already at the scene. The body was designated as Lieutenant Carter. He was shot in the back and beaten to death, and was then left in the park to be discovered. When questioned, he said he just found the body and called NCIS. She was strangely skeptical at the "convenience," but refused to say anything. They got to the body when Alex checked her phone and recognized the date. Ziva noticed that Alex began to seem down.

"Alex," Ziva asked, putting her hand on Alex's Shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, Ziva," Alexandra said, "Uh, just thinking."

"Is something wrong?" the former Mossad agent asked.

"A friend of mine was killed a few years ago," Alexandra told her, "And I just remembered it was today."

"I see," Was the response.

Alex got up and went over to the rest of the teams, including the recently arrived FBI operatives, led by Tobias Fornell.

"What do we have?" Alexandra asked.

"We have two dead marines, linked to the bomb that was used to attack NCIS." Johnson said.

"And evidence shows that the bomb was set to go off as soon as we got out." McGee said.

"That is what Stevenson told me," Fornell said.

As the teams were discussing, Alexandra noticed that Johnson was walking away faster than normal. She followed him.

"Johnson," She said demanding, "Where are you going?"

Johnson turned around, with gun in hand, and shot Alex. He managed to get away before NCIS and the FBI could get a few rounds into him. Alexandra was clutching her stomach when Gibbs called 911. Ziva managed to get a towel or something and put pressure on the wound as Alex just laid there, helpless.


	8. Chapter 8

Alexandra woke up a few days later in a hospital bed. She was confused, but happy to see her family.

"What happened?" Alexandra asked.

"You were shot," Said a female doctor walking in, "your friend, Agent David, kept pressure on your wound and stayed with you until we got you into surgery."

"How bad?" Was the next question.

When the doctor did not answer, Alex said "It is alright."

The doctor said she would give the family time to talk. they were quiet for a while. Emily spoke up.

"How did you get shot?" Alex's sister asked.

"Johnson," She said.

"Who?" Was the question from her mother.

"One of my teammates in NCIS," Alex answered, "I have no clue why he did it."

"I can give you a potential answer," Came an Israeli voice.

They all looked at the door. It was Ziva.

"Ziva?" Alex asked, "Why are you here?"

"Gibbs wanted me to keep an eye on you," Agent David said, "To make sure you are safe."

"Well," Alex's father said, "What happened?"

"NCIS believes that Johnson brought the bomb in," Ziva answered, "then had someone call the cell that was connected to the timer on the bomb."

"A perfect setup," Was Alex's response.

"And now Johnson is trying to clean up the mess by targeting the marines who helped him with the bombing."

"I should have known this was going to happen," Alex said.

"Why?" was Ziva's question.

"The week after the bombing, Johnson was acting strange," Alex said, "I had assumed it was from shock, but..."

"We do not need to talk about it now," Ziva said, "Just know that 'former' Agent Johnson is now a fugitive wanted in the murders of Lieutenant Carter and Corporal Hendricks."

"Thanks, Ziva," Alex said, "And make sure Johnson does not get any chance at freedom."

"I won't," Ziva said.

Alex spent the next few days in the hospital, but, when released, was taken to her apartment by her mother and sister. Emily decided to temporarily move in with her to make sure Alex does not try to do anything strenuous, as per the doctor's orders. Their mother noticed the picture of Alex and Katie and picked it up.

"You two were such great friends," Mrs. Hendricks said, referring to Alex and Katie.

"We were more than that," Alex told her mother.

"I know," Was the response, "You father struggled with you being gay."

"The term is lesbian," Alex corrected, "And it was a big bombshell I dropped on you all."

"It was,"her mother said, "And we managed to realize we were too harsh on you."

As they were talking Alex's favorite show came on. It was also Emily's.

"Wait, You watch this too?" Emily said surprised.

"Yeah," Alex said, "I love the succubus."

"The wolf-boy is kind of hot," Emily said, "But the world and the myth of it is awesome."

The sisters laughed as they watched the show. Their mother quietly left so the sisters can bond...

* * *

Author's Note: I was going to add a flashback scene in this chapter, to explain what happened in that week long skip in the edited chapter three. Decided to put in in a later chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

IT had been an interesting week for Alexandra Hendricks Se remember one of the scenes that made her suspicious of Johnson in the first place:

_Alex was on her phone when Johnson walked up to her._

_"Alex," He said, "I was just wondering..."_

_"Huh?" She asked, "Oh, Johnson. I was talking to my brother."_

_"You have a brother?" he asked, not that surprised._

_"Yeah," She said, "A marine named Michael Hendricks."_

_ "Interesting," He told her, "Thanks for letting me know."_

_He then left her alone._

Ziva comes by and spends time with her. They talked and got to know each other. Alex wanted to know about Ziva's history before

_"So, Ziva," Alex said, "You were Mossad?"_

_"Before NCIS, yes," Ziva said_

_"Why did you leave?" Alex asked_

_"I do not want to bore you with the details," Ziva answered, "I loved NCIS more than my father anyways."_

_Alex laughed when Ziva got up to go to a picture. Alex explained that the girl in the picture was her dead girlfriend, who was killed before their graduation fay, and Alex's coming out._

_"What happened when you came out?" Ziva asked._

_"My dad was not happy," Alex told her, "He disowned me, with my mom and sister standing by."_

_"I am sorry," Ziva said._

_"Don't be," Alex said, "Things worked out_

Alex was in the bathroom getting ready for her evening with Ziva. She wanted to thank the Israeli for being her friend, and listen to her tales of the past. Her sister spoke up.

"Getting ready for your date, sis?" Emily asked.

"For the last time, Em," Alexandra said, "it is not a date."

"Whatever you say." Emily said walking away.

Emily heard a knock on the door, with Ziva at the door. She told the Israeli not to hurt her sister. While Ziva was confused, Alex came in and complimented Ziva on her attire. The two left for an evening of fun.

-At Robert Johnson's house-

Robert walked to his house in the countryside on the other side of the country. He made sure no one knew about this secret house because his plan was thought out here. He went outside to spot his followers, the"Dead" Corporal Hendricks and Lieutenant Carter. He smirked.

"Hendricks," He called for the marksman of the crew, "How are things here?"

"Good, sir," The corporal said, "And my sister?"

"Still alive," was the answer, "Had to shoot her, to keep them from getting too close to the truth of our cult."

"I understand," The corporal said, "I still worry though."

"Alex is a smart girl, Mike," The lieutenant said, "she figured out the bomb, no doubt she will figure out that the brass screwed us."

"She will still come after us, and arrest us," Michael Hendricks said "especially for faking our deaths."

"I know, but the plan is coming together," Johnson answered, calming the cautious marine down...

* * *

Author's note: The italicized lines are flashbacks, to add to the story.


End file.
